The present invention relates to a zipper""s pull hook structure having a replaceable pull sheet and, more particularly, to a zipper""s pull hook structure capable of connecting a pull sheet and a zipper head body so that the pull sheet can be replaced flexibly.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art zipper head structure comprises a zipper head body 10 and a pull sheet 11. The pull sheet 11 is connected with the zipper head body 10 by using a pull hook 12 so that the pull sheet 11 can be used to pull the zipper head for opening or closing a zipper.
The pull hook 12 has a ring portion 13 and a hook portion 14. The ring portion 13 is connected with a pivotal seat 15 at the top of the zipper head body 10. The hook portion 14 is hooked with a joint ring 16 of the pull sheet 11 so that the pull hook 12 can be connected between the zipper head body 10 and the pull sheet 11.
The above pull hook 12 is hooked at the joint ring 16 of the pull sheet 11 via the hook portion 14. The hook portion 14 is originally of panel shape. When the hook portion 14 is to be hooked at the joint ring 16 of the pull sheet 11, it is necessary to penetrate the hook portion 14 into the joint ring 16 of the pull sheet 11 and then bend the hook portion 14 into a fixed ring shape so that the ring-shaped hook portion 14 can be joined with the joint ring 16 of the pull sheet 11. After the hook portion 14 is bent into a ring shape, it will form fixed connection with the joint ring 16. It is unable to separate them so that the pull sheet 11 cannot be replaced. If the pull sheet 11 is damaged, the whole zipper head needs to be replaced.
Moreover, because the pull sheet 11 cannot be replaced, a user must use the same pull sheet 11 for a long time, lacking novelty and variability. This kind of design of the pull sheet 11 thus cannot meet the requirement of today""s fashionable people.
Accordingly, the above zipper head has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a zipper""s pull hook structure having a replaceable pull sheet, wherein a hook portion of the pull hook has an opening. The opening is provided with resilient closing function by a resilient sheet portion. In order to open the opening, it is only necessary to push a free end of the resilient sheet portion to swing inwards. The hook portion can thus be connected with a joint ring in mobile way, and can be separated from the joint ring so that the pull sheet can be easily replaced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a zipper""s pull hook structure having a replaceable pull sheet, whereby when the joined pull sheet is damaged, the pull sheet can be separately replaced. It is not necessary to replace the whole zipper head, hence avoiding needless waste.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a zipper""s pull hook structure having a replaceable pull sheet, wherein the pull sheet can be replaced in mobile way. A user needs not to use the same pull sheet for a long time, and can replace a pull sheet of different shape at any time, hence having better novelty and variability and conforming to the requirement of today""s fashionable people.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a zipper""s pull hook structure having a replaceable pull sheet. The pull hook comprises a first ring portion, a second ring portion, a hook portion, and a resilient sheet portion, which are integrally formed. The first ring portion and the second ring portion are stacked together. The hook portion is bent into a hook shape, and has an opening. The pull hook can be hooked at the pull sheet via the hook portion. The resilient sheet portion is at the opening of the hook portion. One end of the resilient sheet portion forms a free end. The opening is closed flexibly by the resilient sheet portion. A zipper""s pull hook structure having a replaceable pull sheet is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: